


There's a Noctis in My Pocket

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: FFXV Kink Meme, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: Noctis has a very, very nasty run-in with an Imp in the Balouve Mines... and wakes to find either everything has gotten so much bigger... or is it that he's a whole lot smaller?FFXV Kink Meme fill for Noctis getting hit with a Mini Spell. Oh, sweet Etro, help him.





	1. When the Moon Hits Your Eye Like a Big Pizza Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes: This is a fill for the FFXV Kink Meme. Someone wanted to see Noctis hit with a Mini Spell... and how could I say no to that? I am like high on FFXV crack because we all need so much fucking crack.
> 
> Kink Meme Prompt: So I was really glad to see the Toad status in the game, despite how "real" the game is. I thought Toad would have been left out for sure. But lo and behold, it made it in! And I've seen many a lovely "Frog Prince" fic because of it. But what about Mini? Imagine how that would have turned out. So I'm thinking Noct gets hit with a mini spell and freaks the fuck out. Why are the monsters gigantic all of a sudden!? Why are my friends gigantic all of a sudden!? Also bros freaking out because where the hell did Noct go? Obviously they find him, and Ignis, being the mother hen he is, looks after our tiny prince. I mostly want to see fluffy cuteness, but it can get smutty if authorannon wants to.
> 
> +++For Noct having to ride around in Ignis' pocket and complaining the entire time.  
> +++++For Prompto nearly stepping on him and almost crying during his apology.  
> +++++++++For Noct figuring out that if he's careful, he can climb onto Ignis' head, and the spot just behind his quiff is the perfect place to take a nap.  
> +++++++++++++For Noct turning back to normal while sitting somewhere on Ignis (lap? Shoulder? Head?)

**One: When the Moon Hits Your Eye Like a Big Pizza Pie**

"Noctis! Noctis!"

Noctis didn't understand why his head hurt so much; it was like a never-ending thrum of pain that made his eyes water and his throat swell. It was like someone had taken the back of Gladio's sword and thwapped him a few times, then one more for good measure. It was just the Balouve mines; it should have taken a couple hours at most and it was just supposed to be a quick hunt.

There was no reason for him to feel the way he did.

Noctis groaned and opened his eyes, the world coming into focus, though it was still a bit blurry around the edges. It only took a few blinks for the spots to fade from his sight, and Noctis moved gently away from the hard rock next to him.

Wait.

"Ahhhh!"

It wasn't a rock, it was a tooth. A big, big, big tooth. What had happened to the imp? Why was it so big? It wasn't that big when he had fallen on it—had something happened? Had the thing gotten hit with some kind of spell?

Wait.

With dawning realization and equally dawning horror, Noctis looked up to see the red sole of Prompto's boot.

"No! Prompto!" Noctis screamed as he thrust out his arm to warp away from his friend's descending boot. Unfortunately it wasn't far enough, instead causing Noctis to have to warp again to avoid Prompto's other foot as it swung forward.

"Where'd he go? Noctis! Noctis!" Prompto yelled, and it was so loud that Noctis had to drop his Ultima Blade to cover his ears. The ground below him seemed to quake and Noctis shot out his hands to pull out his set of daggers, warping again and again until he fell to his knees in front of another set of boots.

"Ignis! Fuck, Ignis!" Noctis screamed, but looking up at the towering, hulking mass of the mountain above him, Noctis realized too late that it was not his advisor.

Noctis sent a prayer to Etro as he slammed his eyes closed and rolled, hoping that he managed to miss the crunching heel of Gladio's boot. Oh, fuck. What would his ancestors think of this—how embarrassing would it be to show up to wherever souls went when they died to have to listen to them mock him for all eternity about his Shield squishing him like a bug under his Etroboutin boots.

There was a commotion above him and then...

**BAM—**

The entire planet seemed to be crashing around Noctis's head and though he knew the magic was drained from his body, he still tried to warp away. He could see Gladio coming down, closer and closer as he fell—

"NO!"

And then there was something throwing him up into the air and the world shook and went dark.

Yeah. His ancestors were going to mock him for the rest of eternity.

Noctis shook like a ragdoll and waited for the cold hand of death the claim him. Yet the ground and ceiling above him was warm and dark, dry and…

Wait. Was that leather?

Noctis opened his eyes as he grabbed at the ground, noticing that it seemed to feel so familiar. It was leather, wasn't it?

Just what was happening?

There was a peak of light from above, like little cracks in the ceiling shattering the illusion of death. He tried to stand, but the ground still shook and whenever he moved it seemed that whatever was around him moved, too.

"Your highness… Noctis?" There was a whisper so faint that Noctis laid his head against the ground to try and hear it.

"Iggy?"

The sky opened and Noctis screamed, because above him was a big, perfectly green eye.

At a later date, Prompto would manage to get Noctis to admit that Ignis almost got an Armiger to the eye. The only thing that stopped him was he was pretty sure that he had a bit of a heart attack. It took six shots of the Wiz's best whiskey, but the truth always comes out.

He'd take the fact that he damn near pissed himself to the grave, though.

Or... Maybe he kinda did. Just a bit.

Even best friends had their limits.

* * *


	2. Is That a Sword or Are You Just Happy to See Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, man. Well, sorry it took so long, but I promise I am writing as much as I can!

**Two: Is That a Sword or Are You Just Happy to See Me?**

Ignis took in another shuddering breath, holding his hands cupped like a priceless jewel laid between his fingers. If he so much as jostled his hand the wrong way, if he sneezed, if he so much as breathed the wrong way… something terrible could happen.

 _This_ was the worst moment of his life.

It wasn't as though Ignis's life had been without hardships; losing his parents at a young age, becoming the chamberlain and advisor to a lazy prince, falling in love with said lazy prince, watching that lazy prince become a man, only to be sworn to another…. All of that had hurt. Some of it, particularly the loss of his parents, had left scars that had never fully healed. The most recent of events had yet to even stop gushing red across his fingertips and yet…

"Noctis?" Ignis whispered against his close hands, hoping that his voice was not too loud. If Noctis was so small… if he really held the prince between his fingers…

Tap. Tap tap.

Ignis felt something gently pinching at his palm and Ignis felt his heart beat straight into his throat.

Oh, to the Six…

Ignis looked over his hands to Gladio and Prompto who both stood, shell-shocked and silent.

"Noctis?" he whispered one more time, a prayer to the heavens as he slowly opened his fingers. It took all the strength in him to not let his legs fold out from under him. Whatever the Imp had done, whatever magic or poison or spell it had used…

Noctis was only the size of his pinky finger, holding out one of his swords that he had clearly stabbed through the leather to hold on. Ignis didn't even mind the pinch when he took in too deep of a breath and Noctis's entire body shuddered forward like he were about to be sucked right up into Ignis's mouth.

Ignis was quick to force his mouth closed and point his nose down toward his chest, raising his hands closer to eye level.

Everything was small. His clothing, the filigree on the sword stuck like a pin to the leather of his glove, the spikes at the top of his head… even the little middle finger Noctis was waving at him as he screamed something Ignis could not hear. It was both the most endearing and terrifying thing he had ever seen in his entire life.

" _Fuck_."

Ignis looked up to Gladio, his face holding in as much terror as he possibly could. The last thing that Noctis needed was to see panic on Ignis's face; it would only worry him. Due to his current status as being the same size as a very small, very easily crushed insect, it was best for Noctis to not attempt to run off. It was best that Noctis didn't move...

"Oh my god, I almost squished him!" Prompto screamed as he grabbed at his face. He rushed toward Ignis only to be grabbed by the collar.

Ignis's hand was steadier than he had ever imagined possible as Gladio wrestled a sobbing Prompto to the ground.

"Is he okay? Did I kill him?"

"Iggy, is he okay?"

Ignis cupped his open hand at the bottom, unsure of what to do. He could see Noctis's terrified face and was very much thankful for his prescription glasses.

"He seems… well." Ignis could almost hear Noctis saying something, but it was too quiet. If it had been any other time, Ignis would have joked that not hearing Noct talk while angry would have been a blessing. Now it made his entire chest seize up. "If we do not count the fact that he is the size of… of…"

"He's a shr— _imp_!" Prompto sobbed, his voice hiccuping mid-way through the word.

Small Noctis let go of the sword and clapped his hands over his ears, his entire small face scrunched up in pain.

"Quiet!" Ignis harshly whispered. "His ears… by the Gods, we must sound like Behemoths to him."

This only made Prompto cry louder.

Ignis gently reached out one finger to Noctis's small head, gently petting the hairs back. He could see the scrunching of his tiny eyes smoothen out and slowly, ever so slowly, he opened his eyes yet again.

"There, there," Ignis whispered, hoping that his voice would not be too overwhelming to the tiny prince. "We'll… we'll figure this out. Gladio."

Gladio was busy pulling Prompto a distance away to calm down. The Shield's head darted up. "Yeah?" It was clear that Gladio was in as much of a fret as Prompto (and himself if he were honest to himself) but at least he was able to hide it behind the mask his father had long ago taught him.

"We need to get to a haven. We… there's no way to figure out what has occurred in here. I need you and Prompto to guide me out. One to the rear, the other to the front. I shan't be fighting."

"Obviously."

Ignis would have raised his hand to push up his glasses, but he had precious cargo… such precious cargo.

"Noctis, please take care to hold on. I will do my best to walk as slowly as possible."

He waited for small Noctis's nod before slowly bringing his hand down to his chest, holding the hand cupped against his heart. Ignis could only hope that the sound of his heartbeat would calm Noctis and that he would feel a little more comfortable…

If not…

How long would it take until Noctis was back in his normal body?

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor, poor Iggy. Poor, poor Noctis.
> 
> And poor, poor fucking Prompto.


	3. Oh, Oh, Oh, It's Magic, You Know?

**Three: Oh, Oh, Oh, It's Magic, You Know?**

Noctis spent most of the time between the Belouve Mines and the nearby haven clinging desperately to the inside of Ignis's shirt. It was warm and soft inside, smelling like fresh soap and the tint of the cologne Ignis still used despite the fact that they were weeks into the never-ending camping trip from hell.

Yet the only thing that kept Noctis from panicking was the heartbeat he could hear like a gentle song. He wasn't sure if it was the adrenaline finally dying down (nearly getting stepped on had definitely taken its toll on him) or if it had something more to do with his tiny size, but Noctis was absolutely exhausted. And surrounded by warmth and a comforting presence of his advisor, as well as knowing that Ignis was not going to allow anything bad happen to him, Noctis was able to conk out for about an hour.

He only woke when he felt something gently pulling him out of the warmth.

The light was bright and Noctis had to cover his face with his hands. He also immediately covered his ears when someone screamed something—

Noctis loved Prompto, he really did, but it would have been better if his best friend had gotten hit with a silence spell at that moment. At least then his head wouldn't have wanted to explode.

Thankfully the area silenced and Noctis was thankful to see that Ignis was looking down at him. His advisor spread his fingers and Noctis scrambled up to notice the blue light around them and the camping gear they had left up before setting off to the mines. There was a half-drunk Ebony open on the table, as well as a plate from breakfast that Noctis had forgotten to clear off.

"Thank god. Not dead. Not dead," Noctis told Ignis as he climbed off the table, but realized at the blank stare that the other man couldn't hear him.

He could see his three friends sitting around the table, staring at him, and Noctis crossed his arms in front of himself at the scrutiny. He could tell that Prompto was trying his best not to say anything; his mouth was twitching though from laughter or crying Noct couldn't be sure.

Gladio looked outright horrified. More than once he leaned up and then back down, as though if he got closer he would be able to convey his thoughts telepathically. Nothing worked though, and Noctis finally plopped down on a bottle cap, using it as a chair.

“Well. This sucks.”

Noctis crossed his arms and tried his best not to frown, but what else was he able to do? Everything had gone to shit so quickly… one minute he was just himself, and now he was the size of a marshmallow…

Noctis looked back up at his chamberlain, who was careful not to breathe too hard in his direction, lest he nearly fly away again. Just how was he supposed to talk to his friends if they were so big and he was so tiny?

Wait.

Noctis jumped up, nearly knocking the plastic cap backward in the struggle. He grabbed at his pants pocket, fumbling for his cell phone.

It felt the same as it had before, even though he logically knew it was much, much smaller. He doubted that the others would have even been able to see it, but… it was worth a shot.

Noctis shook his hand toward Ignis, but the other man didn't seem to see him from the distance.

Sending a prayer to the astrals, Noctis clicked the home button, watching with amazement as the phone immediately responded. It was just like normal.

Making sure not to drop his phone, Noctis hit the green call button and hit the speed dial, raising the phone to his ear. He leaned against the cap and waited. Maybe, just maybe...

The entire planet seemed to tremble at the screeching ring. Noctis smashed the phone against his ear, covering the other with his other palm. This time the cap didn't withstand his hit and Noctis found himself flipped on his back, the cap on its side as it precariously wiggled and then--

 _Slam_.

Noctis was getting really sick of sudden darkness. However he was lucky since it seemed that the gods had taken pity on him, and ending up under the cap was one of the least terrible things that could have happened. It also meant that when Ignis answered the phone Noctis could actually hear him… rather than be yelled at by the man.

“Iggy?”

There was a panicked motion as someone tried pulling the cap up, but Noctis let out a quick yelp. “Leave it! Leave it!”

The cap gently rested back down and Noctis stared up at the crack of light coming from the ground.

“ _Noctis? Are you there?”_

“Yeah, I’m here.”

“ _Under the bottle cap?”_

“Under the bottle cap. Please don't squish me.”

Ignis’s voice was breathy, panicked, barely holding himself together. Noctis knew that sound, had grown accustomed to telling exactly what was wrong with his Advisor just through the way he spoke.

To be fair, it didn't take a genius to deduce that, but… well. Noct was doing his best.

_“I assure you I won't. Though I worry you will suffocate under there, Noct. Would it be alright if I lifted it?”_

“If you promise to speak low… and you don't laugh.”

“ _I promise no one will laugh.”_

“And tell Prompto if he starts crying again I’ll crawl into his sleeping bag and surgically cut off his balls.”

Silence, and then-- “ _Surely you don't intend for me to repeat that_?”

“Iggy.”

_“... very well.”_

The line went silent but the sound of thunderous voices echoing above him at least allowed Noctis to know that Iggy was saying what he needed.

After a moment it quieted again and slowly the cap lifted up and Noctis slowly stood, though he was careful to not remove his hand from his ear.

“Now everyone take a step back.”

They did as he asked, thankfully. It was so strange seeing his friends as giants. Even looking at them made his stomach flip. Ignis was the closest, with Gladio and Prompto far closer to the tent.

“ _Noct, are you injured_?” Ignis whispered into the phone, though the reverb made the feedback a bit annoying.

“If you don't count me being the size of a grape as injury.”

“ _I would have compared you to the size of a kiwi.”_

“Glad to hear you’re enjoying this, Specs.”

Noctis stared out to Ignis whose entire face morphed, and guilt nibbled at his stomach. “Shit, sorry, Ignis. I’m… lemme check. Can you hold on a second?”

It was difficult to look himself over while holding his phone, so Noctis pushed it into his pocket and began looking himself over. There was a small scrape on his cheek and a crescent-moon mark on the fleshy part of his right arm, but otherwise he seemed to be okay.

“Think I got bitten by one of those imps.” Noctis grabbed the phone and shifted it to his other ear. “But otherwise, just… small.”

“ _I’ll moogleMD imp bites, but I believe that you may have been infected with Mini.”_

“You don't say.”

Ignis’s brow quirked. “ _The good news is that from my knowledge it is completely reversible._ ”

Noctis waited. “Okay. So, Iggy. Come over here and kiss me.”

Ignis nearly dropped the phone.

“ _Pardon_?”

“I need a Maiden’s Kiss. You’re a maiden, you got lips. Kiss me and I’ll pop back to normal and we’ll pretend like this never happened.”

Red dusted Ignis’s cheeks. “ _Noctis, I hardly think kissing you would be appropriate.”_

Noctis shook his head. “Gotta be you, Specs. I know we’ve been pretending like it isn't happening, but we both know that caravans don't rock like that for no reason.”

Noctis pointedly turned his body to his two friends, flipping them off. He doubted they could see him, but it sure did make him feel better.

But when Ignis did not come forward, Noctis realized that…

“Oh.”

“ _It wouldn't have worked either way. Maiden’s Kisses are for frog, not mini._ ”

“My bad. Forget it.”

Ignis’s face fell further and Noctis squished down another question… who the hell was Ignis dating? And how had he never realized?

“Then what’s the cure?”

Ignis scrunched his nose. “ _Other than time? I haven't the faintest.”_

This shitty day couldn't have possibly have gotten shittier.

“Well… guess we better start researching.”


	4. It's a Marshmallow World

**Four: It's a Marshmallow World**

Due to Noctis's very.... delicate... condition, Ignis was happy to call it a night, despite only being early afternoon. The shock of seeing Noctis turn so small and then the relief to being able to hear him speaking through the phone had brought Ignis down from his adrenaline high. All he wanted to do at that moment was take a nice, long bath in the stream and then make a nice dinner, then curl up and sleep.

However, things were needed and Ignis was resolute in making sure that if Noctis was going to be fairly uncomfortable for the unforeseen future, at least he would be able to function.

Which meant...

"Prompto, we need to come up with something to help Noctis."

The two were sitting near the tent, their chairs pulled close together so they did not have to raise their voices too loudly. Prompto had taken to rocking back and forth on his chair, the feet clacking against the rock below.

"Uh, yeah. Duh. I've been moogleMDing Mini and they said it could take a full _week_  for him to get back to normal size!" Prompto shoved his phone in front of Ignis, scrolling with his finger down the pages of information. "They said there's a special medication, but it's better to just wait it out. Oh, man. I don't think Noctis's gunna like that one..."

No, certainly not.

Ignis looked back to the dinner table that Gladio had set up, a set of small plastic tupperware set on their sides to allow Noctis a place to sit without nearly getting knocked over by an errant gust of wind. He had, at some point, summoned his sword and had taken to attacking a chunk of meat that Ignis had set out for supper. While he originally had intended on making them into delicious cuts of steak, angry Prince-cubed meat would work just as well.

"No, he won't like being caught in this state for very long. However, that is not the issue." Ignis looked over to Noctis, who was ankle deep in a slab of bloody garuda. "I worry that we may cause damage to his ears. If Gladio so much as sneezes I fear that Noctis may blow out an eardrum."

Prompto clucked his tongue. "Yeah, that's... that's a big problem."

Ignis reached into his pockets, pulling out a stray bit of lint. "We could always fashion him a pair of earmuffs, though I do not know how kindly he would look upon using the bits and bobbles from our pockets." If ignis were honest with himself, he wasn't sure how comfortable _he_  was with the idea of Noctis putting anything from their pockets in his ears. Their hygienic habits had been affected quite severely from lack of running water and the unending trek through Six only knew what.

"Something soft and relatively sanitary... in our current supplies."

Prompto scratched his head. "Uhh. We could, uh. Um... Wait. Wait, wait, wait—I think I can do something!" Prompto's voice raised, though he was quick to clasp his hands over his mouth.

Ignis looked over to Noctis, who seemed to be recreating the battle against the beast they had cut the meat from as he stabbed down repeatedly. Well, whatever was able to let Noctis get out some of the stress...

"What do you think will work?" Ignis asked, pushing up his glasses. He adjusted himself in his seat again, trying to work the kink out from his back.

"Well... remember the other night when Noct and I wanted s'mores? And we went out and bought—"

"Five bloody pounds of chocolate. Yes. I remember quite well."

Prompto didn't even have the decency to look ashamed. "But but but—we also bought marshmallows. Nice, soft, squishy, little marshmallows."

Ignis slowly turned to look from Prompto's glowing face to Noctis, who was now using his toothpick sword like a catapult, sending cut pieces of meat flying into the opposite tupperware container. Ignis couldn't tell if he was failing, but he knew the Prince better than anyone else on Eos. No doubt he was very much pleased with himself and his hard work.

"You think he will allow us to attach marshmallows to his head?"

Prompto shrugged. "Options are going deaf or marshmallows? He'll take the marshmallows."

"Then... would you kindly?"

"Yeah. I'll go get some stuff from Gladio; he's got some metal wires somewhere... maybe make it a headband?"

"It should work. If not, it's back to the drawing board."

Prompto reached out and gently pat Ignis on the shoulder. "Hey, Iggy. We're gunna get through this, okay? And when everything is back to normal, maybe you should just talk to him?"

Ignis knew that Prompto meant well, so he didn't fight against the words. Instead he only scoffed and pushed his sleeves up. "Perhaps. But at this moment, let us not turn me into pure **_fluff_**."

Prompto smiled. "Yeah, sure."

* * *

 

Dinner was a rather interesting affair, in part to just how amazing and fantastical and absolutely downright _odd_  it was to watch Noctis eat. There were no plates or cutlery and the sections of meat were quite large while the potato slices were longer than the entirety of Noctis's body, but he still managed. He just sat on his little cap, mouth pulled in the most shit-eating grin that Ignis had ever seen, as he used his dagger to hold up a large chunk of grilled garula. It was bigger than his head, but he looked so absolutely pleased with himself.

Ignis couldn't even get angry that he didn't eat his potato. The simple fact that Noctis seemed happy was enough to satisfy him.

Prompto managed to take pictures, though Ignis knew that if Noctis found out about them the threat of removing bit and pieces would no longer be aimed just at Prompto but himself as well. Because, well...

While watching a mini!Noctis gorge himself on meat was adorable, the little earmuffs made of a paperclip and two little marshmallows made the entire scene all the better. And when it came dessert time, Noctis tried to take the entire s'more from Prompto, never mind that it towered over him. His mouth was covered in marshmallow and chocolate, a little dent Noctis had managed to eat in the s'more's side being nothing to laugh at. Ignis wondered, idly, if Noctis would end up with a cavity from him spoiling the man, but... The picture had been so perfect.

Ignis had saved the picture discreetly onto his phone, though he was sure that it would end up as his background the moment he could change it.

But now was coming the time for sleeping, and Ignis did his best to set up a little area in one of the clean tupperware with little things he hoped would be comfortable. The marshmallows had been a wonderful idea, so Ignis had lined the bottom with them and then covered it with his favorite silk shirt. He thought about putting a sock inside to act as a comforter, but when he had texted the idea to Noctis he had received a reply back of a picture of Gladio's feet. Why there was a picture of Gladio's feet on Noctis's phone, Ignis was not sure, but...

Yes... Perhaps not the best of ideas.

"It should only be temporary, Noct," Ignis told him in a low voice as he leaned over the kitchen table. The good thing was that Noctis did not seem to be pained by his voice anymore, thank Prompto for his ingenuity. "You should try to sleep, but please get out of your clothes. They're absolutely filthy. Wading through Garula blood..." But he could do nothing but smile as Noctis rubbed on his hair. "I'll fetch you some water for a bath, all right?"

Noctis nodded his head.

It wasn't perfect, but... it would be good enough.

Ignis couldn't help himself as he reached out and gently rubbed at Noctis's mouth with his pinky, wiping away some of the mess from the s'mores away. 

_Damn it. Damn it all._


	5. Mr. Sandman, Bring Me a Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! Thank you guys for reading this chapter! At the end of the chapter there is a picture for a scene from the last chapter! I have added the information for commissioning the artist! It's mini!Noctis and his s'more!

**Five: Mr. Sandman, Bring Me a Dream**

When Ignis woke to the sound of his morning phone alarm, it took him a moment of disorientated hands reaching out in the darkness to realize that Noctis wasn’t squished up against him.

Over the last several weeks, Noctis and his blanket-hogging, star-fishing habits had become part of Ignis's morning routine. First, Noctis would bury his head as far under the stolen blankets as it could go. Then his legs (which always seemed to find themselves twined in Ignis's) would pull him closer and refuse to let go. Then there would be the typical mumbling of "Fi' mo' minz," as Noctis finally allowed his head to poke out far enough to rest itself against Ignis's throat.

And every morning, without fail, it took everything inside of Ignis to slowly extract each limb. By the time he managed to get most of his body out of Noctis's grip, the prince would grumble something Ignis was sure would not be kind if it had any meaning, and would roll himself over onto his other side and fight to grab onto Prompto. Well, whatever Gladio didn't already have his arms wrapped around.

But....

When he awoke that morning it was to the empty chasm between himself and Prompto, whose entire body seemed to be wrapped up in feathers.

Ignis bolted up from the bedroll, heart hammering like a wardrum in his ears, before he caught sight of the tupperware, the sleeve of his soft silk shirt rolled up in a ball. No doubt Noctis was curled up inside the sleeve, dreaming of miniature garulas and giant s’mores running after him on the battlefield.

Ignis rubbed at his face and sighed as he laid his hand against the cold space where Noctis should have been. Even if it was only supposed to last for a week, maybe less, Ignis wanted it to be done. He wanted his prince returned to his proper size, even if it meant that he would be back to stealing all of the blankets and refusing to wake before noon.

Resisting the urge to reach out and collect Noctis from his tupperware and marshmallow bedding and hold him to his chest and allow his heart to thurm against Noctis’s ear as a comforting lullaby, Ignis managed to slide his glasses onto his nose and rustle his way out of the bed. He would leave the cleaning for after breakfast was made and the others were ready to wake.

Despite Ignis’s desire to stay exactly where they were, he knew that they couldn’t spend the night in the camp again. Even with Noctis tucked away in the tupperware, there was still the chance that something could happen.

It would be expensive, but renting out a motel room or even a caravan for a few nights would undoubtedly be the best option. At least until the magic wore off.

Ignis lifted his hand to his eyeline and looked up into the sky, noting the beautiful colors of the pinkening heavens. The hues of dark blue met pale yellows and the clouds dotting the sky were ever the lovely shade of a burning flame. He could have looked up at it for hours, freezing time so that he could stare up at the unending expanse and never even notice.

It was something he always wanted to share with Noctis, but he knew better. Noctis wouldn’t be able to survive waking at the crack of dawn to watch the sky and some dumb clouds. It wasn’t like he couldn’t see it at any other time of the day, preferably when the sun was already up and he had gotten at least ten hours of sleep.

Ignis smiled sadly as he lowered his hand from his eyes, feeling a tingling sensation as the sun began to warm his scalp.

Breakfast was a simple matter of eggs and toast, nearly two dozen rashers of bacon that miraculously hadn’t spoiled thanks to Noctis’s Arsenal, and a pot of coffee and juice. He was careful to cut little pieces of egg, toast, and bacon from the pan in far more manageable pieces, even finding a toothpick to act as a fork and a small thimble from his sewing kit to pour in a bit of orange juice. Ignis simply rested them on the top of a small cap inside another tupperware to protect Noctis from the wind. It would likely be too big for Noctis to pick up, but it was the best they could do until they arrived at a shop that had doll-sized furniture.

Oh, Noctis would _not_ be pleased about that.

Ignis laughed to himself as he drifted down into the nearby camping chair. The idea of Noctis in a frilly pink bed, surrounded by plastic chairs and the angry faces of small stuff animals…

It shouldn’t have made Ignis feel so light, but just thinking about it brought a smile to his mouth, unbidden. Noctis would have to make do until he got bigger, and at least he could eat. 

And like he did every morning, just as he new Noctis would never wake to see a sunrise with him, Ignis allowed himself a moment. Just a moment to think about the prince.

“I am utterly foolish,” Ignis whispered out into the air as he closed his eyes. His phone would ring in just a moment signaling the time to wake the others, but until then he could breathe in the slight chill of the morning air.

Until then, he could pretend like he didn’t…

“I love…” Even saying it into the air made it seem more solid, like a secret he tried to hide in the palms of his hands instead of in his chest.

Eventually Noctis would pull his hands open enough for the pieces of his heart to fall like confetti from between his fingers. No matter how hard he clutched them, he couldn't help but to let the truth slip through…

What a mockery of life, swearing fealty to a King who could never accept what he truly wished he could give.

Ignis rubbed at the bridge of his nose as his phone rang, then blinked slowly at the name across the screen.

Noctis.

“Rather early…” Ignis smiled as he swiped the phone unlocked and then clicked on the text message in the banner.

It took a moment to load, and then Ignis felt a moment of confusion before absolute panic.

It was a picture of tall stalks of wheat and the rising sun.

No, not stalks of wheat.

Hair.

“Noct?” Ignis whispered, aghast.

A slight tugging at his scalp made his heart pitter patter straight up into his throat. He was slow in reaching up to his hair, even slower in rustling through his hair before his fingers met a small body.

Instead of picking Noctis up, Ignis flipped his hand over and waited until Noctis climbed into his palm.

“What in the name of Eos were you doing?” Ignis whispered as he brought down his hand to his eyesight. Noctis didn’t look worse for wear, but seemed rather cold, wearing nothing more than his pants and his marshmallow earmuffs.

Noctis huffed and looked down at the small phone in his hand, typing something furiously. Ignis could see a little pink tongue stick out at the corner of his mouth.

Ignis looked down at the phone.

_I was cold. Your hair was warm, so..._

Ignis sighed. Nevermind that he could have somehow rolled over in the night and squished Noctis.

Another ding drew Ignis’s sight back to the message.

_I didn’t want to interrupt your morning._

Ignis stood up and made his way toward the small table where breakfast was located, allowing Noctis to climb from his palm and into his breakfast tupperware. He even carefully handed Noctis the toothpick, though Noctis threw it down moments later to use a miniaturized pair of daggers from the Arsenal.

The Arsenal…

Ignis snapped his fingers as the idea struck him. He reached out to grab a fork and knife from Prompto’s plate and tapped the edge against the plastic tupperware.

“Noctis,” Ignis told him in a low voice. “The Arsenal.”

Noctis looked at him blankly, blinking twice as the egg on his knife slipped off and into his lap.

It was never easy to use the Arsenal to put things in, but Ignis had grown accustomed to it over the years. Ever since he was a young schoolboy, he and Noctis shared little notes to pass whenever Noctis got bored in his classes. It was a void of space, and if things worked as Ignis imagined…

Ignis held out the knife and fork in his hand and then willed them into the void with a faint sizzle of blue magic.

Noctis put down his dagger and held out his empty hand, and for a moment Ignis thought that maybe he was wrong, and nothing would happen. But then the fork and knife popped into existence, the blue tendrils of magic creating something from nothing.

Perhaps others would have thought it silly, but the smile that spread over Noctis’s mouth as he jumped up, swinging his fork like a sword above his head was more beautiful than the sunrise.

He stopped after a moment and pushed the fork back into the Arsenal before tapping at his phone again.

 _You're the best, Iggy. And the sunrise was pretty cool, too._ A pause and then,  _We should do it again. Maybe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I highly recommend commissioning the original artist! It is OhMyFae, or Faewritesthings. You can see her commission page [right here.](https://faewritesthings.tumblr.com/post/162768188557/woah-hey-commissions)


	6. In a West End Town, a Dead End World

**Six: In a West End Town, a Dead End World**

They managed to get to a motel of questionable quality, but for Noctis it was like heaven. It wasn't that there was any problem with Ignis's pocket—in fact, his pocket was perhaps the best place that Noctis could have possibly been—but it was that no matter how gentle the ride could be, it still felt like the entire world was ending every time they hit a bump or pothole.

Thankfully, Prompto was a big help in keeping him occupied, and the occasional soft brush of leather that would reach down into Ignis's front pocket was more of a comfort than Noctis would ever admit to.

Ignis was always careful, and with Noctis in such delicate condition, well... They were going to be fine, of that Noctis was sure.

Kinda. Maybe like, fifty percent sure.

But the constant buzz of his phone and Prompto's texting, as well as the soft sound of Ignis's heart and the gentle scent of Ignis's cologne made the long, long journey in Ignis's pocket tolerable.

Still, he could have dome without the bumping, and by the time they arrived in the cheap motel, the ground below his feet, a hard surface that wasn't moving, was a blessing. Noctis tried to hide his inability to balance on his own two feet, instead sitting himself on the alarm clock. The red of the numbers was bright in his eyes, but he knew that it could have been worse. Still...

 _Can you unplug the clock?_  Noctis sent the text to Prompto, whose phone buzzed loud. Noctis tried not to wince. The marshmallow earmuffs weren't perfect, but they were much better than nothing.

Prompto looked down at his phone before looking back up at Noctis. He shot over a thumbs up before leaning over to pull out the plug. Prompto was still on Ignis's "No talking" list, along with Gladio, as the two of them bickering had nearly led to an all-out panic attack at breakfast that morning when the two got into an argument about the last piece of bacon. (Ignis had intervened and Noctis had never seen his best friend or his Shield look so damn embarrassed. And, of course, Ignis took the bacon. He made sure to even give Noctis a piece of the crispy, slightly charred end.)

Man... Iggy really was perfect.

Prompto sent him another quick message. 

_Gunna go get supplies from the car with Gladio. Brb._

Noctis looked from the message to the red blinking battery icon. Shit, three percent.

Noctis stuck out his tongue as he quickly clicked to his contacts. It was really easy to find Ignis; the only person who was above Ignis's name was—

Noctis took a deep breath in as he saw the little icon of his father's picture. It wasn't one of the professional ones for the public. No, this one was from Noctis's sixteenth birthday. It was his father sitting in the front seat of the Regalia, leaning on the steering wheel as he turned to smile at Noctis. It was the day Regis took him out of the Citadel to teach him how to drive the car.

It had been...

It had been a perfect day.

Noctis swallowed down the lump in his throat as he clicked on Ignis's name. The picture that popped up was of Ignis, a black apron tied around his waist, a smudge of flour across his nose. He fondly looked over at Noctis, who was across the table and armed with a handful of flour. It wasn't pictured, but Noctis knew that there were handprints all over the back of Ignis's shirt, and even one handprint right across his ass, where Noctis had managed one good hit in before Ignis had tackled him. Prompto and Gladio had been goading them all night for a show, and Ignis had been willing to play it up.

It wasn't often they roughhoused like that; Ignis was far to disciplined for thats sort of thing... usually. But that night had been special.

An anniversary of the day they met.

All of Noctis's pictures were special.

But that one with Ignis and the one with Dad... They were the hardest to look at, and the ones Noctis found himself staring at most fondly.

But there was someone else in Ignis's world that meant more, and Noctis didn't even know who they were. He shouldn't have felt so jealous, especially considering he was supposed be getting married. But he couldn't stop the feeling of his stomach flipping over. How many pictures just like that did Ignis have on his phone of his mysterious person?

Noctis breathed a long breath as he finally tapped on the little green button at the bottom and waited for Ignis to pick up his phone before pulling the marshmallow earmuff from one ear.

_"Yes, Noct?"_

"Battery's about to die," Noctis remarked. "We can put it in the Arsenal. Let's hope that it works like the fork."

Ignis hummed. _"We can certainly try. And we can also try some clean clothes. It'll at least make it more comfortable."_

"And maybe a bath?"

_"Would you like me to acquire a rubber duckie to accompany you?"_

Noctis stuck out his tongue, but he knew that Ignis couldn't see it.

"Just put me in the sink. Just... not the actual bath. I really don't feel like drowning."

Ignis paused, his voice touched with something that Noctis immediately realized was worry. _"The fact that you do not know how to swim has not been lost upon me, Noctis."_

It wasn't something they really talked about, much... if ever. Noctis had never been a fan of open water, and so many of his nightmares as a young boy had been with water. Something, a beast with a thousand scales looming above him, its water arching above. The endless blue, empty and void of life. The coldness. The darkness. The cloying feeling of water in his lungs.

"Yeah. I know, Iggy."

_"If it would make you more comfortable, I can..."_

Noctis swallowed. Was Ignis going to, what? Offer to watch him bathe? Seriously?

"I'll be fine, Iggy."

_"Are you sure? This all must be quite difficult."_

Difficult was an understatement, but Noctis knew that he couldn't just whine and complain.

"It's only for a few days, right?"

_"No more than a week, according to the articles I read. They said that you'll slowly start to grow, little by little. The affects can also wear off instantly. Not much research has been put into the condition, as it resolves itself so quickly."_

"I'm sure you read everything and then some."

Ignis's giant face frowned a little, and Ignis pinched his nose. _"I am only looking out for your well-being, Noct."_

"I know, Iggy. I wasn't making fun of you. Really." He wasn't, not even in the slightest. "You've always got my back."

Ignis nodded. _"You know I do, Noct."_

The phone beeped, a tell-tale sign that it was near the end.

"It's almost dead. Look, Iggy— tell Prompto and Gladio they can sleep next to one another, but if I hear so much as a single creak I swear to the gods I don't know what I'll do, but I'll make it creative and I wanted to just tell you that—"

The phone cut out and Noctis sighed, staring up at Ignis.

"I love you."

But his words were nothing, and Noctis knew it. He shouldn't have even said them, if it was true and Ignis had a lover back in Insomnia. He or she was probably like Ignis, all put together and perfect. They wouldn't be two inches tall and flustered.

Ignis, at least, was more composed than Noctis was. He always was better at handling things, and for that Noctis was eternally grateful. He leaned down to level himself with Noctis's height.

Noctis kicked his foot against the clock, just enough to make a slight noise. He pushed his earmuffs back into place before Ignis started speaking again, his words ever so light.

_"Burgers?"_

Noctis nodded, but he wasn't sure if Ignis would be able to see him. And, well...

Why the hell not? He was two inches tall, and Ignis... Ignis would just take it as Noctis being like he was when he was younger.

Noctis jumped off the clock and walked toward the edge, thankful that Ignis slowly pushed his nose right against the dresser. There was the little bump on his nose, the one that he knew Ignis was self-conscious about, but knew that he had always liked.

Did his mysterious person back in Insomnia know how Ignis got it? Did he know that Ignis had fallen when they were children, but Noctis had healed him? It was his first bout of accidental magic, and Ignis wouldn't let the doctors reset it properly, even though they could have done so without causing even a moment of pain. He always told Noctis that it was a point of pride. Noctis's first magic had been for him. The future King had been so terrified that his friend was in pain that he called upon the magic when barely even four.

Noctis steeled himself as he finally got close enough to see Ignis's nose in close view. The beauty marks, the scars, the pores, and yes—even the bump.

He should have stopped himself, he should have known better, but—what could he do?

Noctis leaned forward and rested his face against the bump, the way he had when Ignis and he were little. He allowed himself to lay a brief kiss against the skin.

If Ignis asked him, later.... Noctis could just say that the didn't have words to express his gratitude.

But Noctis knew it wasn't that. Not really.

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mutual pining of these boys will be the death of us all.


	7. Stop in the Name of Love

**Seven: Stop in the Name of Love**

Ignis knew exactly how ridiculous his feelings were. He knew just how dangerous they were, how likely they were to end in tragedy.

But part of Ignis, the same part that allowed him to whisper his feelings into the sunrise, knew that there was a reason that he had these feelings. He had always wanted to protect Noctis, and those feelings had grown and grown over time.

He knew that though he could not control his feelings, he could control his urges. He had the sensibility and know-how on how to keep those feelings hidden deep inside where no one would date question them. If he could hide them from himself, then he could hide them from the rest of the world.

But it was so difficult to try and forget what it felt like, the feather-soft kiss that Noctis pressed against the bridge of his nose.

It was such a simple thing, something that Noctis had done since he was a little boy. He had stopped when they got older and they were told that for decorum's sake that they needed to realize how others might have taken their gentle moments. Some of the palace staff thought nothing of it when they were children, but when they became older....

The prince would marry a princess, and they would rule Lucis together. That was what Ignis had been told, ever since he was a child. It would be his responsibility to care for Noctis and to help him rule. He would help Noctis with anything.

Yet there was supposed to be the space, the barrier between them that they never were to cross. Ignis wanted to skirt it, to avoid any confrontation that may have happened due to his feelings. He knew they were wrong, that this was his prince and it was his duty to care for the man, but it didn't change his heart.

By the gods, what his heart wanted, though.... his heart wanted what it couldn't have. Soft kisses against his brow, promises of a future, dancing in one another's arms with their foreheads pressed together...

Ignis shook his head as he turned toward the counter, tapping his fingers on the linoleum. The grease spatter across the countertop seemed to have permanently stained the plastic, the rings from coffee mugs a reminder of time long gone by.

They could have picked a worse spot, that much Ignis could admit. It was a bit more expensive than what Ignis would have preferred, but with Noctis so small, he was absolutely unwilling to put the prince in any further danger. No, it was best to stay put until Noctis returned to his full size.

And, of course, Noctis didn't really need to know how much Ignis had to dip into the funds to pay for the motel room. They would be able to make up the money from a few local hunts that two of them could do on their own. There was no way Ignis would allow Noctis to be left alone, especially if there was a hunt. There was always the chance of someone recognizing them, of informing the Niffs to their whereabouts.

Ignis was only glad that it was clear there were no black-haired men with a slight limp in their party, especially if they were to stay for longer than a night or two. Thankfully the motel had a decent-enough looking diner attached to the main office.

"What can I get you?" The man on the other side of the counter smiled when he saw Ignis. His fingers thrummed across the top of the counter, pushing the menu forward. He even popped the gum in his mouth, just once, but it was enough for Ignis to feel a little uncomfortable.

Ignis looked away from the man and his brown mussed hair. "Perhaps... four double cheeseburger—no. Three double cheeseburger meals with fries. Two colas, and a strawberry milkshake."

The man leaned a little forward, closer to Ignis than he felt was required. Why was this man in his personal bubble? It seemed to be something fairly common with those outside of Insomnia. It was strange how different personal barriers were based upon their region.

"Well... can I get you anything else?" The man chewed a little loudly on the gum, too loudly for Ignis's taste. "Anything?"

Ignis looked down at the menu, already knowing that their budget was only saved by how small Noctis was at the moment. The milkshake was, maybe, a splurge that he didn't particularly need. But... it would make Noctis smile, if nothing else.

"No. That will be all."

The man smiled as he reached out to pull the menu away. "That'll be 1560 gil."

Ignis counted out the change, making sure to give the exact amount.

"Just... a few minutes for your order." The man gestured to the counter. "You can have a seat while you're waiting. Relax a little."

Ignis didn't mind the idea of resting for a few minutes; his feet hurt and he was more than a little exhausted. If he were honest with himself, he hadn't been getting the best of sleep. Not when Noctis was so small...

"Sorry for the wait. My mother is the cook and she likes taking her time. My family, we, uh, run the motel and the restaurant."

"Don't worry; I'm a cook, as well. I assure you, I know how long it takes to make a decent meal. And your establishment is... quite ideal."

The man smiled again, leaning a little closer. "You're a cook, huh? That sounds really nice. I bet you're pretty good at it."

Ignis shrugged slightly. "I haven't heard any complaints," he admitted. Other than the tarts he never seemed to get right, his food was certainly well-appreciated.

"Hmm.... sounds delicious." He paused for a moment, and then asked, "Do you mind if I ask... what brings someone like you out to Longwythe?"

Ignis looked back to the server. He was young, probably no older than Noctis, with a freshly pressed uniform and unmanageable brown hair. He looked a little bit like Noctis, if Ignis were honest with himself. Not so much in the face, but if he was turned backward... He probably would have assumed it to have been the prince.

"Ah, hunting," Ignis replied after a moment. He knew if he answered too quickly that it would be questioned. It was in making the answer sound natural....

Ignis had taken a long time in his studies to make sure that his skill with falsifying information was perfect. It was necessary for the job he would have as Noctis's advisor; right now, though, it was to keep him safe.

"You and your friends are hunters?" The man's face brightened up. "Well, it's good that you mentioned that! I know that my uncle's been looking for someone to help him over on the farm. There's been some local beasts causing some trouble. Maybe your friends could go?"

"Well, we rented a room here for the night—"

"Well, I'm sure that's fine. I mean, you can stay the night. Your friends would be fine."

Ignis raised his eyebrow. "Oh?"

The man looked a little flustered. "Well, uh. My uncle only needs two people, tops. He wouldn't be able to pay for all three of you. And it's just clearing out some local pests. They've been popping up at dusk, killing the chocobos."

It was like a magic word and Prompto appeared, as if called forward by the simple word of chocobos. "Wait, what's going on?"

Ignis looked down at the brown paperbag clutched in Prompto's hand, seeing the energy drinks Noctis mastered turning into potions at the bottom. At least he hadn't wasted his money. "The clerk—"

"Jake," he replied with a slight wave of his hand.

"—Jake—has a need for a pair of hunters to go to his uncle's farm. Something has been maiming the chocobos." Ignis reached up and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "How long do you think it will take?"

Jake shrugged his shoulders. "Well, probably a few hours. It'll be night, so my uncle'll put you up in his guest room. Would that be a problem?"

Prompto looked from Ignis to Jake, then back again. "Well... um. I guess it'd be okay?"

"What'll be okay?"

Gladio was always good with his timing.

"Jake here would like to hire you and Prompto to do a little monster hunting this evening. There's an issue with the beasts killing the chocobos."

"Damn it. Chocobos?" Gladio looked down to Prompto, who was already giving his biggest, falsest, frown. "You just had to say chocobos, didn'tcha?"

"Then you think your friends would be able to do it?"

"C'mon, big guy. Chocobos. We can't let them all get hurt, not when we can take care of it."

Ignis knew that once Prompto heard the word chocobos that there was no way to talk him out of it. Sometimes Prompto could be quite stubborn, and the idea of injured chocobos was one of those points that they had long ago learned not to fight Prompto on.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll get down there. Just let me eat my burger in peace, yeah?"

Jake clapped his hands together. "Oh, man. This is perfect. I'll call my uncle and tell him you can do it. You guys are real lifesavers."

As they waited for the food to finish, Jake the server drew out a simple map for Prompto and Gladio, who would take the car down. It was only a few minutes drive away, and once they got to the farm it was just a waiting game until the sun began to set and they could kill the enemies.

"And how much is this hunt?" Gladio asked as he studied the map.

"My uncle said six thousand gil a beast."

It wasn't a lot, but if they could kill at least a handful it would have been enough to pay for the motel and the rest of the time they would need to stay until Noctis got back to his natural size.

"And we can stay the night, if the sun sets before we finish up?"

Jake's mother came out at that moment with two large bags of takeaway boxes and a holster of drinks. "You boys the ones goin' down to help my brother?"

"Yes, ma'am," Ignis replied as he quickly took the bags from the woman's outstretched hands. "We're happy to help, truly."

The woman pat Prompto, who was closest to her, on his cheek. "Sweet hunters. You boys be safe! When you get back in the mornin', lemme know. I'll make you some good, ol' fashion pancakes and taters—on the house."

That made even Gladio smile. Free food... who could say no to that?

"Well, we should be heading back to our room. Thank you, Jake."

"No, really. No problem at all." Jake smiled brightly. "And thank you for helping us. It's really a big favor."

They began to head out of the restaurant, but Ignis paused for a moment before asking, "This may be a peculiar question, but do you by chance have a toy store nearby?"

Jake stared up at Ignis, a quizzical look spreading across his face. "Uh. No. Not really. Why?"

"My nephew likes stuffed animals. I was hoping I could find him one," Ignis lied. "Something soft..."

"Well, we have a few moogle and chocobo plushies? Would that work?"

Ignis nodded. "That would be perfect. Thank you."

They left after purchasing a moogle, its stomach concave enough to make the perfect shape for a miniature prince to rest upon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh, is this... drama? Tension?


	8. These Boots Are Made For Walkin’

**Eight: These Boots Are Made For Walkin’**

 

Noctis felt sick to his stomach, but thankfully he now was twice the size he had been just before Ignis and the others had left. Though still stuck in a very miniaturized body, it was nice to be able to say with any sort of confidence that it was a noticeable improvement.

It didn't meant the Noctis didn't feel like his stomach was in a massive knot, but it was better than nothing.

When Ignis arrived back with their meal, Prompto and Gladio following after him, Noctis nearly vomited when the smell of burgers hit his nose. His brain, busy playing ping pong in his head, only got worse when Prompto opened his mouth. Noctis loved his friend, he really did—but Prompto sometimes didn't know just how loud his voice was.

Noctis slapped his hands over his earmuffs and rested his head between his knees, trying to take in deep breathes. The alarm clock, cool and calming against his back, made Noctis feel just a little better than before. His clothes, through some amazing amount of magic that Noctis wasn't particularly willing to question, seemed to have grown with him. He had put his phone into the armiger, but when he had pulled it out it had been the correct size for his hand; he was still unsure what would happen when Ignis pulled it out on the other side.

"Looks like he's getting bigger," Gladio said, and though his voice was still booming it didn't hurt half as much as before. It made sense, of course, but Noctis was grateful. While they were still titans to him, Noctis didn't feel his entire body move to their voices.

Noctis lifted his head and mumbled something, but from the empty face Gladio sent him, he was still too small to be heard.

Well, it was worth a shot.

"Noctis? You feeling okay, buddy?" Prompto leaned down close to the table, his body casting a shadow over the table.

Noctis sighed and nodded his head, though doing so made his stomach flip even more aggressively. He put his head back down between his legs.

"He's probably feeling sick right now. Can't imagine getting your body size doubled feels very nice," Gladio muttered and pulled Prompto back to allow Ignis through.

Ignis, whose arms were filled with food, passed off the bags and drink containers to Prompto, before leaning down on his knees.

There it was—the soft comfort of Ignis's aftershave and the soft touch of his pointer finger against Noctis's back, pressing small, soothing circles into his skin.

"Alright, Noct?"

God, Noctis had it _bad_.

Noctis lifted his head up and nodded just once before letting himself lean into Ignis's hand. It reminded him of the small rat he had taken care of when he was in middle school for a class project—and Noctis wondered, idly, if his heart was beating hard enough for Ignis to feel. That would have been embarrassing, though embarrassment seemed kinder than the feeling of having his stomach trying to cannibalizing itself.

"We procured some lunch, though if may be best for you to wait."

Noctis nodded his head, closing his eyes as he allowed Ignis's finger against his back to bring him a little comfort.

"And this is for you—Prompto, if you would?"

There was a loud crinkling and Noctis found himself opening his eyes, despite how much he would have rather stayed with Ignis rubbing circles into his back. But there was another shadow above him before a large stuffed moogle found its way onto the table, belly-up.

"I thought it would be more comfortable than a pile of clothing. It reminded me of the bean bag you had as a child."

Noctis smiled up at Ignis, whose response was to lay his hand down against the table for Noctis to climb up.

Noctis made a gesture that he hoped Ignis would understand. Thankfully he did, and Ignis lifted him up toward his ear. Noctis had to bite down the sudden nausea, but Ignis was careful in moving him very slowly in the air.

"My phone," Noctis said into Ignis's ear. He wasn't sure if it would be best to scream out his words or try his best to treat Ignis much like he would have treated Titan or Ramuh—hopefully his voice would carry.

Ignis nodded his head and slowly brought Noctis down to the top of the moogle. it was far more comfortable than Noctis would have admitted, but he was pretty sure he could see the tell-tale twisting up at the corner of Ignis's mouth. Well, there was nothing he could hide from his Chamberlain. Ignis just knew him that well.

Noctis leaned back into the softness of the moogle, staring up at the latex-paint yellowed by time. It was a lot softer than the marshmallow bedding, though he was happy that Ignis had thought of it for the night before. Noctis could admit to himself in the silence of his own thoughts that the true comfort had come almost entirely from Ignis's silky shirt. He had allowed himself to lay in the smell of Ignis without feeling like anyone would have mocked him for it.

Well. Prompto or Gladio, no doubt, would have had something to say about it. Ignis would have just sent him a look that would mean they would talk about it later, which Noctis knew meant never. Ignis... Ignis always knew exactly what Noctis was feeling or thinking, but often times he wouldn't recognize his own importance in the situation. Like, when Noctis was seventeen and bought himself a few magazines...

Of course Ignis had found them when straightening up his room. They didn't sit down and awkwardly talk over the topic; instead, Noctis found a small book on sexual practices and a bottle of lubrication and condoms lovingly tucked into his drawer. Noctis didn't even doubt for a moment that Ignis had completely missed the front cover spread of a light brown haired man with glasses and a lithe, muscular body.

Noctis still wished, even years later, that he could bury his face into his moogle and die. Just a little bit.

There was a slight movement to his moogle and when Noctis looked up he could see his phone in perfect—normal human-sized—condition. Prompto was holding it out to him, smiling at the little red charging battery in the middle of his black screen.

Well. That, at least, solved that problem, but his splitting headache was still not going away any time soon.

"Buddy? Noct?"

Noctis cracked one eye, looking up into Prompto's face. He gave a weak nod before adjusting his marshmallow earmuffs.

Prompto was careful to whisper his words. "Gladio and I... we got an offer to go clear out some creepy crawlies." There was a hint of pink to Prompto's ears that Noctis didn't even want to think about. "We're gunna clear out tonight to go hunt."

Noctis frowned. Wasn't that dangerous?

Gladio's voice came from the left side, and Noctis had to fight against the moogle to look over at his friend. His Shield was situated on the bed, a large burger in one hand and a cup of cola in the other, box of fries leaning against his thigh. "We're gunna—" _crunch_ "—go 'round sunset."

Noctis felt his eyebrows raising into his hairline. He waved over to Prompto, who edged forward.

"All night?"

Prompto pulled his head back, his face pulling tight, pink spreading across his cheeks. "So. Cute."

Noctis flailed backward as Prompto whipped out his camera, snapping several shots of him before Noctis could cover his face. The flash exploded in his eyes and Noctis yelled—loud enough for the others to hear.

"Prompto!"

Thank the gods for Ignis, because otherwise Noctis was sure, from the crackling in his eyes and the panic in his veins, he may have just been tempted to call Ramuh down from the heavens to smite his best friend. Just a little.

Once they had all settled down and Prompto had promised no more flash photos, Gladio calmly explained about their plans for the night.

"So, we should be back tomorrow morning with no problems. You and Ignis are gunna be okay here, right?"

Noctis nodded his head and held up his thumb, hoping that it would be enough for Gladio.

"And I'll keep Prompto from accidentally killing himself."

Noctis rolled his eyes. Prompto was still overly-excited, yes. He complained, yes. But Prompto had also come a lot further than anyone really expected of him since coming on the trip. And.... it was good for Gladio and Prompto to get a night to themselves. At east Noctis wouldn't have to wonder what the small creaks in the bed were, especially considering how loud they could get when Noctis was so small.

When he voiced this, of course Noctis wasn't surprised at the opened-mouth horror Prompto sent to him. Ignis, though, only chuckled.

"That settles it, then. Prompto, Gladio. Please make sure to contact us on occasion. A text or call should suffice."

Prompto said something, but Noctis didn't quite catch what it was—Gladio had his hand over the man's mouth to muffle whatever it was. He did catch what Ignis replied with—a short, succinct, "That won't be necessary," before shooing the two toward the door.

Gladio grabbed a small duffle bag from the foot of the bed with one hand, the other going around the scruff of the back of Prompto's neck. "I'll keep him out of trouble."

"See to it."

Prompto managed to turn around and give Noctis a double thumbs up—for what, Noctis could only guess—before the door shut with a resounding thud and click of the lock.

Noctis peeked back up to see Ignis standing above him, his hand stretched over the top of a plastic cup. The air around it shifted before the cup disappeared into the magic Noctis knew as his arsenal.

"Go on."

Noctis pulled out the cup and looked back to Ignis, who was busy inspecting his drinking cup.

"Giving you dessert before a nutritional meal is in poor taste, but... it's been a rather trying day." Ignis swirled the red and yellow straw and then leaned down, pulling the straw out. "If you would?"

Noctis held the cup out to Ignis, who managed to get a few drops in without spilling it onto the moogle or Noctis's hand. Noctis took a sip, smiling up.

"Well, there goes your appetite for the d—"

The sudden knock at the door made Noctis nearly drop his milkshake across the moogle. Even Ignis looked perplexed at the door for a moment.

Ignis said nothing; it was in the movement of his wrist, ever so slight, that made Noctis well aware of what very well could have been on the other side of the doors. But Imperial troops would have never knocked... right? Noctis knew better than to question Ignis on his safety, and found himself tossing the milkshake as he summoned his Engine Blade.

But Ignis did another movement—take cover.

Noctis did as he was told, jumping from the moogle to the clock, climbing down the side so he could barricade himself behind the moogle. He could see a clear shot to the door, but was sure that he was hidden from sight.

"One moment—" Ignis called out as another series of knocks tapped across the door, and Noctis held in a breath as Ignis put down the milkshake and summoned his dagger. There was only a moment, just a quick look, before Ignis turned toward the door.

He leaned up against the wood, letting his hand with the dagger rest upon the wall—if anything was behind the door that looked amiss, Ignis would get the first blow.

But there was a jingle and a loud voice, one that Noctis had never heard but Ignis seemed to know.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt."

Noctis peered over the moogle's arm, trying to catch sight of the man Ignis was talking to. He couldn't see much beyond Ignis—dark hair, tall, but mostly _loud_.

"I assure you, you weren't interrupting. How may I be of service?"

"Oh. Ma just wanted me to bring you some more towels. Said you might wanna take a shower or, well, the pool's open and all."

"Well.... Thank you, Jake. I would be in _sealious_ trouble without them."

The man on the other side of the door laughed, and Noctis found his hands tightening on his Engine Blade. Who the hells was this guy? And why was Ignis _punning_ with him?

"Well... _water_ you up to?"

Noctis rolled his eyes. He wasn't even good at puns. How long had it taken him to think up that one?

"I'm rather tired from the long day's drive, so I was about to head to bed. I've been feeling a little under the weather."

"Oh, that's too bad. If you need any medicine, lemme know?"

Noctis tuned out the conversation when he watched Ignis push his blade back into the arsenal as he continued his conversation with whoever _Jake_ was. Didn't Ignis already have a lover back in the Crown City?

A little voice in Noctis's head, very much the voice of a young woman he had met so long ago, whispered that it was hardly fair to hold anger for Ignis. Even if Ignis was flirting—it was his right, and Noctis had no reason to complain. Not when the entire purpose for their original trip was for Noctis to marry. And anyway.... It wasn't as though he had ever told Ignis. Hints and hoping only went so far. And Ignis, for all of his brilliance, was sometimes blind to the thing Noctis wanted to saw most of all.

When the door clicked and the locks slid into place, Noctis threw his Engine Blade into the moogle and warped up to the stomach. It may have been childish, but he was sure to turn his back when Ignis came into the room, instead laying with his face down into the soft downy fur. He pushed down his earmuffs when he felt a finger on his back, swatting away Ignis's hand.

There was a sigh, ever so slight, before Ignis slowly turned the moogle around.

"Noctis? Are you feeling ill?"

Noctis looked up at Ignis's face, then buried himself into the moogle. If he was his normal size, Noctis would have never reacted in such a way. But his head hurt and that guy's laughing and shitty puns—nah. That guy was straight up hitting on Ignis, and Ignis was happy to play along with it.

And, of course, Noctis was only three inches tall. He had every right to be... well...

Bitchy. Even just a little.

When Ignis didn't move, Noctis looked back up at his oldest friend and managed a weary nod.

Ignis was careful with finding the shirt from the previous night, folding it up into a reasonable size for Noctis to use as a blanket. The first time he rested it on top of Noctis, it was far too much fabric and Noctis found himself lost in the slipping folds. He nearly found himself tumbling off the nightstand from the fabric's weight.

"I have a better idea—" Ignis murmured before picking the moogle up and slowly transferring it to the pillow on the bed Ignis had sat down on. He tucked the shirt under the moogle, giving enough space for Noctis to curl underneath. "Acceptable?"

Noctis gave a brief nod before turning to stare at the wall, hoping that his silence would be taken as a cue to leave him be and to wallow in his own self-created misery.

Instead, Noctis realized as a soothing circle pressed into his back, Ignis would never let him do that. Not on his own, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Noct. Poor thing is a little.... love sick? 
> 
> Or just sick?


	9. In the Still of the Night

**Nine: In the Still of the Night**

Ignis woke to something pressed against his forehead. This in and of itself wasn't incredibly uncommon, but the small breaths against his skin certainly were. It couldn't have been a hand, nor Prompto's foot. It was far too small...

Ignis blinked his eyes open, right eye pressed into the scratchy, threadbare pillow. The room was dark, the only light coming from the television in the corner of the room, but Ignis could still see the outline of something small pressed right up against the bridge of his nose—

He had to stop himself from scrambling or panicking when he realized that the little thing that had crawled up next to him was alive and oh, yes—Noctis. Not a small mouse that had found its way into Ignis's bed, but a miniaturized prince who wanted comfort more than self-preservation.

Ignis took in a deep breath as he stilled his body, keeping his body paralyzed as to not wake up the little body currently starfished to his face. Ignis had taken off his glasses when he had laid down, but he could still make out the little contours of his prince's face. When so close together, Ignis could even make out the small eyelashes pressed against his cheek and the mole that was painted on his chin. It was difficult to see, particularly in such poor lighting, but Ignis knew Noctis like he knew no other; he would have been able to find those marks on his skin even if he were blind.

"Noctis?" Ignis whispered, hoping that Noctis would make some kind of sound. Perhaps he wasn't asleep, merely resting his eyes, and Ignis would be able to carefully pick up the small prince without possibly waking him... or worse, dropping him.

But when Noctis made no move to open his eyes, Ignis had to hold in a sigh. The poor thing was no doubt exhausted and, if his soft sniffling was any suggestion, coming under the weather.

That particular thought sent a rush of fear down into Ignis's stomach, though he quelled it with more breathing. If Noctis came down with a cold, his body would simply have to fight its way through the illness. There were no hospitals that Ignis could bring Noctis to, even if he was of full size and stature. The Prince of Lucis, running amok in occupied territory... it would be risking more than just a few days of uncomfortable sneezing and sniffling.

Ignis reached up to press his finger against Noctis's brow, noting that it was a little warmer to the touch than he would have preferred. It could, of course, have come from Ignis himself. Ignis did tend to run a bit warm.

"Noct?" Ignis whispered again, this time finally getting the shifting of Noctis's small body against his nose, the pillow ever so denting under the weight of the Prince.

"Hmm?"

Prompto had been right. It was cute, though Ignis swore to himself in the darkness of the motel room that he would never dare repeat those words to Noctis. He knew that Noctis would have been outright horrified at the idea that his princely charms were seen as anything less than cool or nonchalant.

Ignis licked his lips before responding, making sure to keep his voice at barely a whisper. "Are you feeling well?"

Noctis groaned and reached out with one hand, wrapping it around the tip of Ignis's nose. "Uh un."

"Is that a no?"

Noctis barely nodded his head, but it was enough for Ignis to understand.

"Is it a headache?" During their travels before meeting Titan, the headaches the Gods had given to Noctis had him on the floor of their hotel room in the Leville. He had barely been able to lift himself up off the floor without assistance. "Like before?"

"Different," Ignis could hear a sharp, high sound to Noctis's voice—the sound was not just that of his size, but also the tremor of pain that was laced throughout his words. "Hurts. A lot."

"Hush, Noct. Let me get you something for your head." There were no medications that Ignis could give without potentially killing Noctis, and both Prompto and Gladio had already left with most of their curatives, but Ignis knew one thing that would help assuage Noctis's discomfort.

He was careful in pulling away from Noctis, sliding out from the bedsheets. Noctis only rolled onto his side on the pillow, his nearby moogle bed forgotten.

Ignis didn't bother to pick up his glasses, though he did make sure to grab his phone before he headed off toward the dimly-lit bathroom off to the side. He rubbed the remnants of his nap from his eyes before closing the door and looking down at his phone.

Luckily for their purse, and unluckily for Prompto and Gladio, the simple hunt had become something quite a bit more. According to the message, laced with expletives and frowning emojis, the pack of beasts had not been just a few—more than an entire den of monsters and their little beasties, too. They weren't difficult to kill and they had more than enough potions to keep themselves alive, but there was no way that they would be back that night.

Tapping his hand on the counter for a moment, Ignis knew that rationally, this was a good thing. He knew that Noctis in his particular condition was not only physically delicate, but very likely to be rather emotionally touchy as well. It was something mentioned in the notes, though thankfully the aftereffects would quickly fade once he was returned to his correct size. Hormones released from his quickly growing body were no doubt creating growing pains and chills, as well...

But even then, it was best to check. The wound that Noctis had suffered from the imp bite was unlikely to cause any issue, but it was better safe than sorry.

Ignis reached down to the complimentary package of toiletries and fumbled around with the cotton pad, wetting it with cool water. He wrung it out between two fingers, pulling off a decent size. It would be big enough for Noctis to use and not suffocate on.

Noctis accepted it, of course, with a slight mumbling of thanks (and Ignis wished he could have recorded it, but instead chose to squirrel it away as a memory he would be hard-pressed to give up.) He plopped the cotton across his face and struggled with his shoes.

"Put them in the armiger." Ignis had his head nearly against the scratchy pillow. "Can you check your wound? The one from the imp?" 

Noctis rolled up his leg, showing off the bite. It was a little puffy and red, but there was no odd discoloration or weeping sores. That, at least, was a relief to Ignis. Growing pains were better than infection. "Doesn't really hurt." Noctis mumbled something again, but it was too low for Ignis's ears to pick up. When Ignis did not respond, Noctis repeated himself a little louder as he laid back on the pillow. " 'm cold."

"Well, it is supposed to be cold. You have a temperature."

Noctis shook his head. Ah. _He_ was cold.

Ignis reached down to allow Noctis to roll himself right into his palm. He was slow in moving Noctis closer to his ear so he could listen to what Noctis had to say.

"Can I... sleep in your pocket?"

Ignis stopped himself from responding for a moment, before nodding his head ever so slightly. It would be a little uncomfortable for Ignis to sleep in his shirt, but the picket was big enough for Noctis and the additional body warmth would at least keep Noctis warm. Ever since he was a child Ignis had slept comfortably on his back—he was not the kind of person who thrashed about in his sleep, but even then.... The thought of accidentally squishing Noctis left a cold sweat on Ignis's neck.

He couldn't say no to Noctis. He never had been able to.

Instead, Ignis found himself in the center of his bed wearing a pair of sleep pants and his leopard print button-up, cradled between the blankets from the other bed on his left and the extra pillows on his right, There was no way that he would be able to move the slightest inch in his sleep, even if he wanted to. Noctis was curled up in his pocket with the cool cotton across his forehead, the moogle meant for his bed long forgotten.

Ignis found himself singing a little melody as Noctis drifted off, the same one that his mother had sung to him as a child, and the same one he had sung to Noctis after the Marilith.

_"In the still of the night, I held you... Held you tight. 'Cause I love, Love you so. Promise I'll never... let you go..."_

Gods, Ignis was pathetic. How could he lay there singing to Noctis and then bite his tongue? How could he never tell Noctis of the feeling he had, about the love he had? Fate itself told him that he was not to love Noctis, and yet in the still of the night, he couldn't deny it.

_"I remember... that night in May. The stars were bright above. I'll hope and I'll pray to keep your precious love... Well before the light, hold me again... With all of your might, in the still of the night."_

How many nights had they spent curled together, staring at the stars? 

 

He only stopped when Noctis's breathing evened and he rolled into a little ball inside Ignis's pocket.

"It's true... I do love you so. Sleep well, Noct," Ignis whispered as he stared up at the ceiling, letting the soft weight on his chest lull him to sleep.


	10. Careless Whisper

**Ten: Careless Whisper**

 

"Noctis... I think it would be best if you stayed here."

Noctis poked his head out from Ignis's pocket, thankful that he had managed to grow a few extra inches in both directions. Okay, Noctis admitted, it was barely an inch, but it was his inch. He could now manage to stick his head out of Ignis's pocket if he tried to stand on his tip-toes. It was something.

"Why?" He still had to yell, but at least Ignis could hear him.

"I would hardly want anyone questioning why my pocket was moving."

 _You just want to flirt with that guy again,_ Noctis thought bitterly, biting back the desire to voice it out loud. He knew what Gladio and Prompto would say if they were at the motel. They would tell him to grow up, to quit complaining, though Noctis was pretty confident that Prompto would be a little more kind than Gladio in that particular department.

The sentiment would still be the same—Ignis was free to flirt with whoever he wanted, and Noctis didn't have any right to complain. He was still supposed to get married at the end of all of this anyway, no matter what he wanted. He was a prince. He didn't get to have any choices in the matter.

Noctis looked up at Ignis, wishing that Ignis could see him. That Ignis could see the real him. "Yeah. Fine."

It was uncomfortable when Ignis reached into his pocket, allowing Noctis to climb right into his palm. Part of Noctis wanted to tell Ignis that it didn't matter what he told his little boyfriend; Noctis could deal with being called a pet like a hamster or a rat. it wasn't like anyone would believe that the prince of Lucis was hiding in someone's pocket. But still, Noctis knew that Ignis was doing his best, and... well... The outside of the motel was hot and stuffy and there were dumb guys who flirted badly, and Noctis didn't want to be any closer to him than required, lest his sword accidentally find itself stuck somewhere uncomfortable.

No. That must have been the fever, Noctis told himself. Just a fever. He wasn't usually this spiteful, was he?

Nah, it had to be the sickness. Just like it was a feverish dream the night before, when he had heard Ignis whisper of a love Noctis knew wasn't real. It was a nice dream, something that Noctis was pretty sure he would have done almost anything for, but he knew it wasn't real. Noctis was a lot of things, but stupid wasn't one of them.

"Damn it, Ignis... Damn it."

"Did you say something, Noct?"

"No." Noctis made sure his voice was louder, enough for Ignis to hear him through his hand.

"It'll just be a short while. You can rest, perhaps play a few rounds of Kings Knight?"

Noctis nodded his head dully, thankful when Ignis put him on the dresser. Ignis leaned down to his eye level, a concerned look making its way over his face.

Noctis knew that look.

"Still feverish?"

"Yeah. A bit."

Ignis nodded his head, and for a moment Noctis thought he would reach out to touch Noctis's back like the night before. At the last moment, he pulled back, as if Noctis was a poisonous snake. He was probably right—Noctis probably just needed to rest. Maybe later he would feel more like himself and less like a bitchy asshole.

"Try to rest. I'll bring you breakfast?"

Noctis's stomach tried to curl back up into his body, but he managed to give a half-nod before sitting down cross-legged on the wood. His head was beginning to feel a little fuzzy, and the last thing he wanted to do was fall to his death off a dresser. The ground in the motel didn't exactly instill a level of cleanliness that Noctis felt comfortable dying on, anyway.

Ignis gave a thin-lipped smile before straightening back up, making his way out of the room. The only thing he could really hope for was that Ignis would be quick with getting breakfast. Maybe that guy from the night before wasn't working this early in the morning and Noctis wouldn't have to think about Ignis chatting some random townie up.

Noctis leaned backward, letting himself stare up at the ceiling. There was nothing interesting about it, just as it had been the night before. There was nothing interesting at all about Longwythe, which was probably something Noctis shouldn't have thought about a part of his own empire. But, well, it was better than thinking about the alternative. What else was he supposed to do while waiting for Ignis to get back? Think all about that Jake guy? Think about the lover Ignis had back in Insomnia? Think about this father, about Luna, about Gladio and Prompto?

It would have been kinder if Noctis could knock himself out and wake up when he was useful. A few days and he'd be fine. Just a few more miserable days, cooped up in this motel with some guy who looked at Ignis like he was a piece of meat, even if Noctis hadn't been close enough to really see anything. Noctis could almost hear it in his bad pickup lines. Was Ignis really into such weak flattery?

No. It was best to think about something else. Anything else.

The front door opened again and Noctis turned to look at Ignis. It was a little too soon for him to get back—Noctis could only imagine the crappy protein bars they would be calling breakfast—

Except it wasn't Ignis.

 _Fuck_.

The man was quick in his movements, pulling a heavy cart into the room, and Noctis realized it was the same guy from the night before—the guy with the shitty puns and the ugly dark hair and the deep Lucian drawl. Now that there was light on his face, Noctis felt a rock drop right down his stomach.

He looked... Huh.

 _He looks kinda like me?_  

Noctis could see it mostly in the hair. There was a lot of it flopping around his ears and neck, and Noctis knew that his did the same thing in the morning. He could also see it in his eyes—not the color, but the shape. It was like looking in a distorted mirror. Noctis was pretty sure probably would have been able to find more, if he was willing to stick around and continue inspecting the likely one night stand his longest friend was about to have. 

But, considering the amount of shit they would all be in if he saw Noctis, Noctis knew that just staring from the middle of the table wasn't going to do anyone favors. Still. Where was he supposed to go? The walls were white, this guy was probably going to put the bed back together, and the lamp on the other side of the room was too far away. There wasn't any way he could open the drawer, and fuck—the window was closed.

The window.

The _curtains_.

While the man's back was turned, Noctis quickly summoned his Engine Blade and with one forceful throw he was flying through the air and into the curtains. He tried not to scream as he hit the window with the forceful impact of his body meeting the curtain, and when he turned his head he could make out just the slight movement from the motel employee. What the fuck was this guy doing with Ignis's shirt?

His hands were sweaty and the bit of food he managed to eat the night before was already rebelling against his body. Noctis tightened his grip on the blade, careful to grab hold of the fabric with his other hand.

If he fell, he would probably end up half-dead. If he fell, it would take Ignis a long while to find his broken little body. Those chances didn't sound so good.

Prompto was wrong. There was nothing cute about any of this.

Worse than the impending thought of death was the man who had broken into their room to clean. Why hadn't Ignis remembered the d"Do Not Disturb" sign? And why was he humming "Careless Whisper" off-key?

Noctis tried to not pay attention to the sounds in the background, focusing on his hands against metal and fabric. In just a few minutes he would leave, and Noctis could warp back to the bed. He just needed to last a few more minutes. Just a little while. Once he was done folding up Ignis's shirt—or creepy stalker smelling it, what did Noctis know?— and threw down some towels in the bathroom, he would leave. Just a couple minutes. Everything was going to be fine.

Then _Jake_ turned on the vacuum, and that comforting thought went out the window.

Noctis allowed himself a small scream of anger as his bad mirror copy only got louder, adding in words.

"I should have known better than to cheat a friend—"

If Ignis didn't get back soon...

Noctis wasn't sure what he was gunna do, but it wasn't going to involve him dying in mildewy curtains.

Guilty feet?

"How about no feet?" Noctis grumbled. "No rhythm needed then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moody, sick Noctis needs to stop having mirror copies sing George Michael in the same room as him.


	11. It's Raining Men

**Eleven: It's Raining Men**

 

“Good-mornin', darlin’. Sorry your friends couldn’t make it back last night.”

Ignis looked up to the aging woman behind the countertop. She looked a fair bit like Jake, though the hard times were written across her skin in a way that Ignis had truly only read about in his textbooks. He knew that things were entirely different between Insomnia and the outside world, but she couldn’t have been older than fifty, considering Jake’s age.

Time and back-breaking labor certainly did take its toll.

“I received a few messages from them. They said they should be able to clear out the monster infestation tonight.”

The woman smiled, her crow’s feet digging further into the delicate skin around her eyes. “Yeah, those boys’re tough. My brother said they got almost all of ‘em. Asked them if they could help him with some of the Anak in the Highlands.”

“They mentioned that, yes.” Prompto was notably less than jubilant at the idea, but none of them could particularly look a gift Anak in the mouth. Money was money.

“Well, I’ll be thankin’ them when they get back.” She looked down at the counter, putting her hands on top. “What can I get you?”

Ignis looked over the menu. Technically, he knew, Noctis was no doubt feeling worse for wear. The last thing that he wanted to do was make Noctis feel any more ill than necessary… Still, he knew that if he didn’t at least eat something filling himself that he would no doubt get sick himself.

“What would you recommend?”

“Hmm… I can make you what my boy likes?”

“Sounds excellent. Could you add a side of toast?”

The cook nodded before heading off into the kitchen. “Can give ya some coffee, too!”

Fifteen minutes later, Ignis was heading back to his room with a hot, greasy breakfast sandwich folded inside a paper bag, the contents making the stiff paper go weak in his hands. The smell was absolutely divine; he could only hope that Noctis would be able to eat something. He was growing so quickly…. He had to be a little hungry.

When he arrived at the room he went to fish for his keys, but the door was ajar, just the slightest.

Ignis’s blood went cold, and his hand tightened on the bag.

It could have been anyone—

The door, however, swung open and Jake peeked out from the other side of his cart of cleaning supplies.

“Oh, hey.”

Ignis resisted the urge to call his daggers to his waiting palm, instead pressing his hand against his stomach.

“Hello you,” he intoned. “Is there something I can do for you?”

Jake shook his head and then pushed the cart all the way out into the hall. “Sorry about that—figured I would clean up, give you some extra towels.”

What Ignis really wanted to tell the other man was that he certainly hadn’t wanted company; he had hung up the bloody sign, clear as day, on the door.

“Did I scare you?” Jake asked as he moved his cart toward Ignis.

“My apologies.” Ignis raised his hand up to stop the man from getting any closer. “I just thought I had hung up the sign. You startled me.”

But Ignis’s heart was racing in his chest. Had Noctis seen the other man? Had Jake seen Noctis? That, Ignis knew, was highly doubtful. Even at the tender size of a small rodent, Ignis knew that the prince could most certainly take care of himself. If Jake had seen him, he certainly wouldn’t have been standing up in front of Ignis.

“Oh,” Jake said as he looked over his shoulder. “I didn’t see it.”

Ignis was sure that he had put it up before leaving, but… “I’m sure it must have simply fallen.”

Jake gave a half-smile. “Yeah, those things are kinda flimsy. Sorry about that.”

“Not at all, not at all,” Ignis managed, waving his hand through the air in front of him, hoping it looked somewhat natural. “Thank you for your hard work.”

Jake caught a glimpse of the bag in Ignis’s other hand. “My mom trying to fatten you up?”

Ignis blinked before looking down at the bag. “Ah, yes. It would seem so.”

“That’s okay, she does the same thing with me, too.” Jake turned back to his cart. “I really… Well. You know, time is money and all that.”

“Hmm, it certainly is.”

“Well, I guess I’ll leave you to your breakfast.” Jake managed one last smile before pushing the cart past Ignis. “If you find that sign, lemme know.”

“Will do.”

Jake paused, the sound of the wheels of his cart sticking and screeching in disagreement. It seemed, just for a second, as though he were about to say something. But that moment was soon gone, and Jake continued on his merry way.

Ignis gave himself a little credit; he didn’t immediately book inside and bolt the door. But, entering the room at an almost painfully leisurely pace made his entire body ache. Holding back the urge to slam the door, Ignis carefully walked in, watching every single step he took for a small head of dark, spiky hair.

But Noctis wasn’t there.

“Noct?” Ignis whispered, the panic beginning to fully bloom in his chest. Oh, Gods, what if Noctis had gotten trapped in a drawer? What if he had fallen off the bed and broken his tiny, little neck? What if he had gotten stuck under that bloody boy’s cart?

“Noct?” He said, louder this time. Loud enough for his voice to break. “Noctis—”

Ignis’s phone rumbled in his pocket, and he slammed down the food container on the nearby (very Noctis-free) bedspread that Jake had cleared up. When he pulled out the phone, there was Noctis’s face emblazoned across the screen.

“Noct—where are you?” Ignis listened carefully to Noctis, to every panting breath. He sounded so pained, so exhausted.

“Curtains— Iggy—”

There was a sudden clunk, and Ignis’s heart found itself a home inside his throat. The phone went dead on the other end, and Ignis, too, dropped his own phone as he rushed to the curtains.

Had Noctis fallen? Oh, gods. Did Phoenix Downs even work on such small bodies?

Thankfully, Noctis’s small body wasn’t on the ground. This only gave him a moment of comfort before he began the task of searching through the black curtains. Ignis tried his best to be gentle as he moved them around, trying his best to not sway them too much. The very last thing he wanted was to accidentally knock Noctis from wherever he was clinging to life.

"Noctis," Ignis said as he ran his hands over the black fabric. He could feel a stickiness, a sheen of something entirely filthy and wholly undesirable, make its way across his fingers. He tried to ignore it, instead focusing on finding Noctis.

He could barely even breathe by the time he found Noctis, clinging to the curtains with all his strength. Ignis was amazed that Noctis had managed to hold himself up for as long as he had; he was red-faced and sweating.

When Ignis reached out to cup Noctis in his hands, for a moment he thought that Noctis's body would give up on him. The way he swayed, the way he faltered...

But when Noctis fell into his hand, the Engine blade disappearing into the ether like an overlarge toothpick, Noctis only grabbed hold of one of his fingers and refused to let go. Ignis could feel every gasp for breath, feel every heartbeat fluttering against his finger.

"Noctis?" Ignis said, the word weary on his tongue. "Noct..."

Noctis didn't even bother to look up.

"Quite enough excitement for the day," Ignis said as he reached down, running his finger against sopping-wet spikes. He wanted to say something comforting, something sweet and kind and meaningful, but those words were like empty cotton inside his head.

Noctis said something, but he was both too small and far too breathy to be understood. Despite this, Ignis understood the sentiment.

"I wish you were back to your normal size, too."

Ignis didn't completely close his hand as he brought Noctis close to his chest, resting the prince against his shirt.

"Pocket?" Ignis asked, looking down to Noctis.

He could see a little bob of Noctis's head. It was subtle but most certainly there, and Ignis allowed Noctis the room to jump inside.

"I promise I won't leave you again." _Not until you're bigger, until you're stronger, until you no longer must be dependent upon me._

Ignis did not say those words out loud, but he hoped that despite that Noctis would be able to understand. From his gentle murmuring to his soft patting against the shivering body hidden in his power, he hoped that Noctis could understand.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Sorry I've been quiet so much recently. I've been working on some original fiction. Basically, in the month of my self-imposed Ignoct and FFXV vacation, I wrote two full-length novels. That was pretty cool.
> 
> Anyway, thank you guys so much for reading. Trust me, Noctis isn't usually this needy and Ignis isn't typically this panicked. They're both just having really rough weeks.


	12. Why Do Fools Fall in Love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fic. Noctis is losing his little mind. Things will be speeding up soon. Maybe... 4 or 5 more chapters?

**Twelve: Why Do Fools Fall in Love?**

Noctis just could barely move, barely breathe, but he was alive, and that was really all that mattered. And, most importantly, he was safe… well, for now. Considering everything that had happened, he was lucky that he even had that comfort. His head was still pounding, the fever seemingly making its way through his entire body, from the roots of his hair down to his toes.

Oh, how foolish it had been to try and hide away from that… Imposter. Noctis knew that he should’ve stayed exactly where he had been, never jumping from the table and using of all of what was left of his energy to warp. Especially not because of that man, the one who went along with Ignis’s jokes, the one that was very likely to end up in Ignis’s bed before the end of all of this.

No. Noctis wasn't going to let that guy get away with touching a single hair on Ignis's head. There was something just off about him—from the way he hit on Ignis, almost zeroing in on the man from the moment they arrived.

Sure, Ignis was smart. Ignis was handsome. Ignis had a heart of gold that left Noctis's heart all aflutter.

 _But_. There was something just... well, _wrong_ about that Jake guy. There had to be because if there wasn't it meant that Noctis was just acting ridiculous and narrow-minded and undoubtedly—

“Don’t be jealous. Don’t be jealous,” Noctis murmured, happy that he was too small for Ignis to hear.

What would Ignis think if he could hear his prince’s words? Would he be absolutely appalled to know the feelings running through Noctis? What he immediately wish to tender his resignation? Maybe he would even abandon Noctis, leaving him on his lonesome—

No. Noctis had to stop right there.

That was a stupid thing to even contemplate. Noctis knew for a fact that Ignis would never leave him, come hell or high water. Still, there was a niggling sensation in the back of Noctis’s throat, though he did try his best to ignore it. He really, really, really, needed to ignore it.

Because, Noctis knew, if he didn’t stop thinking, he would remember the way Ignis’s a voice made all of those ridiculous ponds, the same exact puns that Noctis would always groan out and ignore.

He regretted that now. He regretted that more than he ever thought he could.

No one was supposed to go along with his jokes. Only Noctis could really do that. It was _their_ thing, after all. They’d been doing it for so long that your thought of someone else trying it with Ignis made him feel a little bit nauseous.

Or, the nausea could’ve come from other sources. But, it wasn’t uncommon after using all of that work magic for him to feel a little bit unsettled. But…

No. It definitely had to do with Ignis. And, of course, the magic.

But mostly it had to do with Ignis.

He was lucky, really. Noctis knew that if he had been left there for much longer, if Ignis had not shown up at just the right moment, he would’ve fallen from those curtains. And, considering his luck, he probably would’ve ended up breaking his neck.

And, from the way that Ignis sounded when he’d picked up Noctis from his little sanctuary in the curtains, Noctis knew that he wasn’t the only one who thought of that.

“I don’t know how much more of this I can take.” Noctis knew that Ignis couldn’t hear him, and really… It was better that way. The game that they were stuck playing, the endless charades that Noctis could never quite finish—it was taking a lot from him, more than he really had available to begin with.

Noctis hummed to himself, listening to the way Ignis’s heart beat against his cheek. The nausea was almost gone, just a bare murmur in the back of his throat and in his belly. He gave it just a little more time, maybe he would start to feel—

Normal? That wouldn’t do much. If Noctis was honest with himself, he hadn’t felt normal in… How many years? When had he first realized that he was feeling things that he shouldn’t have? Feelings that would’ve gotten them both into so much trouble?

No, it was better to be quiet about it all. Especially considering the situation they were in now with Jake.

Jake. The name felt wrong in Noctis’s mouth. It was such a common name for a common man, someone who was clearly not worthy of Ignis.

Who was Noctis kidding? No one would ever be worthy of him. Even trying to think of it was stupid and foolish and…

“Oh, man. I’ve got it bad.” And the headache seemed to only be getting worse with every thought.

'Got it bad' wasn’t even beginning to cover it.

When his stomach settled back down into his chest, Noctis found himself slowly climbing out of Ignis’s pocket. He was lucky that Ignis seem to immediately know what he was doing, and when he arrived at the surface, sucking and it deep breath, there was already a palm waiting open for him.

Noctis didn’t even think twice. He climbed right into Ignis’s waiting hand, sitting himself right in the center of it. He knew that there was no safer place that he could’ve possibly been. Ignis would never hurt him. Ignis could never hurt him. It just wasn’t in him—

Except for the pain Noctis could feel bubbling and toiling inside of him, as though he had angered one of the gods, and this was their retribution against him.

Why couldn’t he just say something? Why did he have to spend all of this time, all of these years, fighting his own feelings?

What would Ignis say if he knew the truth?

“Noct?” Ignis’s voice was sweet, tempered with just a touch of concern. “Are you all right?”

Noctis was close enough to Ignis to see the way his oldest friend was looking at him. Noctis managed a brief nod.

“I’m glad you’re well. You had me quite worried.”

“I’m sorry.” Noctis wasn’t sure if Ignis could hear him, but from the way Ignis’s lips curled up, Noctis liked to think so.

“It’s quite alright. I think it would be best if you kept your feet on the ground, at least until you’ve gained a little bit more height.”

If only Ignis knew precisely how right he was. Noctis Needed to keep his feet on the ground, needed to keep himself centered. The last thing either of them needed was for Noctis to forget who he was, even for just a moment. That was what had gotten them in the situation with Jake in the first place. They both had forgotten how fragile, how absolutely useless, Noctis was at that very moment.

“It may be best if you…” Ignis paused.

Noctis gulped. He waited for Ignis to respond, to finish his sentence. What did he want to say? What could he possibly have to add?

“I think it would be best for the both of us if you stayed with me from now on. It may be a bit uncomfortable, but I’d rather you return to your normal size in my pocket than stuck in those curtains.”

Noctis would have laughed if he wasn’t dealing with his heart beating into his throat. That wasn’t what he thought Ignis would say. That wasn’t what he thought Ignis would say at all.

Noctis gestured for Ignis to pull him closer so that he could whisper into the man’s ear.

“That works for me.” He hoped that his smile wasn’t too broad, that Ignis wouldn’t really understand that he was more happy about keeping that… That _Jake_ guy as far away as possible. Well, he could at least tell himself that, rather than dare think of the truth.

It was just for another day, maybe two. Then—everything would go back to normal. Or, well, as normal as things could get. And, once Noctis got back to his original size, he would be having words and actions against that black-haired Lucian.

Noctis contemplated mentioning it to Ignis, letting him know what Jake had done in the hotel room, but there really wasn't anything that Noctis _could_ add, no matter how much he wanted to. Other than the terrible singing and the lack of a "Do Not Disturb sign," the only thing that had been genuinely unsettling was the way Jake had touched Ignis's shirt.

It had to just be lust, right? A creepy, entirely sexual desire, not something more...

Something more...

Well, something more _dangerous._

Something more  _dishonest_.

But, Noctis knew, he couldn't be quite sure. Despite the fact that Ignis told him that he was going to be staying with Noctis in his pocket for the duration of his mini spell out of a desire to protect his prince, Noctis couldn't quite shake the idea that it was really the other way around. He was going to be responsible for keeping Ignis safe from Jake, even if it was the last thing he would get to do.

Petty? Sure. But petty and small just made the rage that much more concentrated.

If Jake thought that Ignis was easy prey, if he thought he would get away with it?

Well, he had another thing coming.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me! <3


End file.
